A test case refers to a group of test inputs, execution conditions and expected result compiled for a specific purpose, so as to test whether a certain component, module or function satisfies a predetermined demand. To execute the text case automatically, it is necessary to write a respective test script which is usually characterized by a series of program instructions. Generally, the test script is written in a script language. The script language is a programming language such as Ruby, Perl, Python, Shell and C# which focuses on interpretation upon execution.
Generally, each object to be tested comprises a plurality of components, and one or more test cases might exist for each component. Hence, a plurality of test cases, such as a set of test cases, usually need to be executed for the object. A test suite refers to a group of associated test cases in the set of test cases, and is also referred to as a test subset. By use of the test suite, it is possible to execute, in combination, a series of test cases serving the same test target or under the same running environment.